El se merece que este mundo mejore
by MilennaCaceres
Summary: Esta es la historia de Megumi, una chica que aparecera en mi fanfic "The Galaxy Alchemist"


En un pais que mantenia un gobierno militar,  
Estaba una chica de cabello casta o, y ojos marrones, estaba en clases copiando del pizarron, con el tipico uniforme escolar japones. Estaba en silencio, no hablaba con nadie, solo se concentraba en ella, era fria, ya ni a sus amigos le hablaba.  
-Terminenlo en casa, es hora de Educacion Fisica.-Dijo el Profesor.  
Ella guardo sus cosas, preparo su ropa y fue a los vestidores a cambiarse.  
Se saco su camisa y casi toda su ropa quedandose solo con las interiores.  
Miro su brazo izquierdo, y se vio claramente la diferencia de color entre su brazo y el resto de su cuerpo.  
Tenia una cicatriz, como si hubieran hecho un rasgu o profundo alrededor de todo su hombro.  
Ella solo volvio a mirar al espejo, se puso su uniforme de educacion fisica y salio a la clase.  
Tiempo de trotar ella se sento a descansar, sus amigas fueron y se sentaron junto a ella, ellas sabian que no les hablaria, asi que simplemente se sentaron ahi, para acompa arla, y que no este sola, ellas le entendian, entendian porque esa frialdad, esa forma de ser,  
ese odio hacia la vida.  
-Megumi-San, Quieres?-Dijo una de ellas.  
-Gracias pero no...-Respondio Megumi.  
Su voz ya no era la que estaba llena de felicidad, ahora era una voz casi sin energias, se notaba que ella ya no era la misma, al igual que en sus ojos...y...su mu eca derecha... Pero por que solo la derecha?...el brazo izquierdo...ella lo amaba, ella hubiera hecho de todo por el, ella, lo hubiera seguido al infierno si el asi lo quisiera, pero eso no fue lo que paso esa noche.  
Eso, no fue lo que ella queria, fue totalmente lo contrario a lo que ella haria, ella, se sentia avergonzada de si misma, no queria seguir con vida, no si no podria lograr esa meta, cambiar el pais, la seguridad, ser mas estricta con los delicuentes, ella,  
lograria parar todo eso, que nadie mas sufra como ella, una persona normal creeria que era una depresiva sin remedio, que sus ojos y su mu eca hablaban por ella y la delataban, pero sus amigas sabian, sabian lo que eso significaba en realidad,  
cada corte, significaba un refuerzo de una promesa, un refuerzo a su "Lo lograre" y sus ojos...pues...  
sus ojos en realidad no carecian de brillos, sus ojos, estaban lleno de fuego, de ganas de seguir adelante.  
-Vuelvan a clase.-Ordeno la profesora.  
Ella de nuevo fue a cambiarse, no, a darse una ducha, ella habia sudado mucho, tras correr tanto en la hora de Educacion Fisica.  
Mientras se duchaba acariciaba esa cicatriz en su hombro. Cerro la canilla y se vistio de nuevo. Salio del ba o y fue a la sala de clases, llego un poco tarde pero no le importo, a parte de su deseo, ya no le importaba nada mas.  
-Llegas tarde, Megumi.-Dijo el profesor de Ciencias Sociales.  
-Lo se, sensei.-Respondio sin interes y fue a sentarse.  
-Bien, hoy hablaremos del trabajo, que tal sie para empezar cada uno de ustedes me dice que quiere ser cuando terminen el colegio?-Decia el Profesor.  
Megumi miro su mano izquierda, tenia una pusera color verde manzana, esa pulsera era de el, por eso nunca se la saco, ni para dormir.  
Se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de un chico, de cabello negro con un ligero tono grisaceo, unos ojos aceituna y unos lentes.  
-Y tu, Megumi-San? Que quieres hacer y por que?-Pregunto el profesor.  
-Yo?-Pregunto Megumi.-Pues yo...  
FLAHSBACK.  
Megumi estaba tirada en el piso, le faltaba el brazo izquierdo, estaba sangrando mucho, y un tipo, totalmente cubierto estaba parado ahi.  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
-Yo quisiera...unirme al ejercito, no, YO ME UNIRE AL EJERCITO.-Afirmo Megumi mientras dejaba salir unas lagrimas.

FLASHBACK.  
El tipo tenia una espada, cuando estaba por clavarsela a Megumi, llego un chico, con la misma descripcion de antes.  
-MEGUMI-SAN!-Grito.  
Tomo la espada del asesino y se corto el brazo izquiero con ella, lanzo el brazo a Megumi.  
-RIKUTO-KUN!-Grito Megumi a punto de llorar Al asesino aun le quedaba un cuchillo de carnicero, se la clavo a Rikuto, haciendo que el dolor y la sangre del hombro izquierdo, tambien se haga presente en el abdomen.  
-VETE DE AQUI MEGUMI!-Gritaba Rikuto, escupia sangre, tanto del dolor como del da o de su cuerpo.  
-P-pero...-Dijo Megumi.  
-QUE TE VALLAS! VETE A UN HOSPITAL Y LLEVATE ESE BRAZO, AUN HAY TIEMPO PARA QUE CONECTEN LOS NERVIOS!-Escupio mas sangre acompa ada de un grito de dolor.-LAS CELULAS DE ESE BRAZO AUN NO MUEREN! ESTE TIPO A PARTE DE QUITARTE EL BRAZO LO CORTO EN PEDAZOS!YA VETE!-Grito Rikuto.  
-No te dejare aqui!-Grito una ensangrentada Megumi llena de dolor, no fisico, si no dolor por amar.  
-Mirame...Megumi, estoy acorralado, en una pared, un tipo ahora mismo me esta cortando el interior en pedazos con un cuchillo, ya no hay esperanzas para mi,  
vete y vive, vive cueste lo que te cueste Megumi, te amo, y no te dejare morir.-Dijo con una voz ya entrecortada.  
Megumi dejo que sus lagrimas caigan ya sin contenerse, ella no pudo hacer nada mas que tomar el brazo que le dio Rikuto e ir al hospital.  
Ni si quiera miro hacia atras, sabia que no podria seguir si lo hacia.  
Rikuto cerro los ojos, y sonrio con sus labios y su cuerpo ensangrentado, murio en paz, feliz, de haber salvado la vida de la chica a la que amaba con locura.  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Despues de un a o entero, Megumi volvio a mostrar su voluntad hecha de fuego y llena de energias. Sus ojos recuperaron su brillo, sonrio decidida y dijo:  
-Lograre cambiar este pais, lograre hacer de este planeta un lugar seguro y sin delincuentes, lo hare por este brazo, por que este brazo,  
no, el alma que algun dia lo tuvo, se lo merece, se merece un pais y un planeta que si valga la pena habitar.-Dijo levantando su brazo izquierdo.


End file.
